the_hrr_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
LazyTown meets DangerRangers
this is a motion picture that played in cinemas and played again as a special on Universal Kids and Released on DVD, Bluray, The Kid Genius Channel, Netflix, Amazon Prime Video, Vudu, iTunes, Google Play Movies & TV, STARZ, HBO, Hulu, Movies Anywhere, Tubi, Crackle, Roku, and the WildBrain Spark App. It was Distributed by Lionsgate and produced by WildBrain, LazyTown Studios, and Mighty Kids Media. It was released after WildBrain acquired LazyTown Studios and Mighty Kids Media (obtaining the rights to LazyTown and The Danger Rangers) Prologue The Lazytown gang and the Danger Rangers greet everyone and tells the audience that they're about to watch the "LazyTown/DangerRangers Crossover Movie". They say that you might see Robbie Rotten, Bessie Busybody, Mayor Milfred Meanswell and some old friends of the lazytown gang's: Jives, The Rooster, Officer Obtuse, and Penny Pestella. At The end of the prologue The Danger Rangers and the LazyTown gang Says "We hope you like it! Enjoy The Show!" then Stephanie clicks a slate. Plot one day in lazytown robbie rotten fed up with sportacus's work creates a portal to another dimension so he can bring a friend to defeat sportacus forever robbie rotten brings the portal to town square and activates it the portal then works succesful sending out an anthrophamorphic evil Raccoon named rusty ringtail but unfortunatly as robbie turned off the portal something went horribly wrong and the portal spat out 7 animals wearing purple suits robbie realizes that this was just a mistakes and leaves the animals in lazytown then robbie tells rusty ringtail to get ready for the lazy reavolution meanwhile in lazytown sportacus, stephanie and the gang were playing baseball when the animals drop by and see them playing trixie then spots and them and sportacus asks them who they are the animals say that they are the danger rangers and were sucked into some weird portal and ended up here so the danger rangers asks the lazytown gang if they can help them get back to which they agree meanwhile robbie rotten and rusty ringtail are creating a machine which could suck out sportacus's powers and turn him into a warthog and now the reavolution can begin meanwhile the lazytown and danger ranger team try to find robbie rotten they do end up finding him with rusty ringtail and the machine they both created sportacus and sully then sword fight robbie rotten and rusty ringtail with bread sticks and the stephanie along with the rest of the lazytown and danger ranger team find a way to shut down the machine after finding the shut down button the machine breaks apart and activates a portal sending rusty ringtail back to the other world after that they tie up robbie then the lazytown gang and the dangerrangers celebrate by dong "The Bing Bang Song and Dance" as the lazytown gang say goodbye to the danger rangers as they go into the portal back to their world then the portal closes the movie then ends with robbie rotten successfully freeing himself from the ropes then runs off but the lazytown gang along with sportacus notices he he escapes then they go after robbie rotten by chasing him into the sunset Epilogue in a post credit scene while the lazytown gang are still chasing robbie into the sunset a red ranger who looks familar watches all of this from behind them the red ranger then says "i wonder if those people will ever see me and my friends" then runs off in a direction different to the lazytown gang's direction Trivia -this was an idea by Mark Perez No. 1 -it was put on a crossover DVD in 2015 along Danger Rangers Meet Danger 5 Worlds Collide -the red ninja storm ranger makes a guest appearance in it Quotes sportacus: who are you guys sully: well we're the danger rangers kitty: and who might you be stephanie: oh well we're the lazytown gang robbie rotten: prepare yourself boys rusty ringtail: for what robbie rotten: FOR THE REAVOLUTION! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Category:Episodes